


Remember Me

by wheezindemon



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved
Genre: Angst, GHOULS!!, Gen, Ghosts, Ill let you know when tho :)), This is gonna get, quite graphic in a certain chapter !!, there's probably gonna be more characters at some point... I dunno yet though, uhhhh, what more could you ask for !!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 08:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13050717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezindemon/pseuds/wheezindemon
Summary: Everyone's been ignoring Shane today, and he finally musters up the courage to find out why.He received the least believable answer in the world.





	1. Rooting for Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I've had this idea for a while so!! I hope you like it!!

_Everyone was ignoring Shane._

The clock on the wall ticked loudly, disturbing nobody at all, as everyone in the room was in another world. Every single one of them connected to their computers through their headphones, tapping away at their keyboards as the hours ticked by.

_All but one._

Shane Madej was not doing any work at all, for starters, as he was sitting on his desk chair, looking bewildered at everyone around him. Every time a little conversation occurred, he couldn't help but listen in. _Nobody was talking to him._

It had been hours since they had all gotten off their lunch breaks, and half of the people in the room were talking to each other still, not doing any work at all. Shane hadn't talked to anyone since he had arrived this morning, as nobody would talk to him.

He had tried so many times to pipe up a conversation, doing the most absurd things to try and get people's attention, but it didn't work, once. He was currently fed up, tapping his fingers against his desk, as he sat on his desk chair rather uncomfortably.

Shane was so utterly bored, he felt as though it'd be better to go asleep. Every time he tapped a key on his computer, his co-workers on either side gave his keyboard a look, before shaking their heads in disbelief before going back to their work. He found that odd.

He looked to his right side, sighing longingly at his fellow co-worker. _Ryan_. Out of all people, he wouldn't expect Ryan to be able to hold up this prank for so long, _if that's what it was_. That's what Shane kept on telling himself it was, despite the fact that Ryan wasn't showing any signs of cracking up anytime soon. Or _joy_ for that matter.

Shane sat up for the last time he would that day, crossing his slender legs across each other. He knew that Ryan was working on a new episode of Buzzfeed Unsolved, and he also knew that Ryan didn't like being disturbed during it either. ‘ _Oh well_.’ Shane thought to himself. It was his last shot.

He simply began to poke Ryan’s cheek a little, getting faster and faster over time, as his impatience crawled up his back. Overtime, Ryan’s lip started to quiver, and Shane's face gained a smirk. He got quicker and quicker, until Ryan finally snapped his neck around to face him, looking more scared than anything.

There was a moment of silence. A hopeful, yet cheeky smile on Shane's face, while an expression of confusion and fear on Ryan's. Shane felt his heart racing, his smile getting even wider-

_Ryan had turned back to his computer._

Shane honestly felt utterly heartbroken at this, the confusion now slipping onto him as he tried to figure out what was wrong here. He sat in his own silence for a while, blocking out all sound around him, as he couldn't think straight with it crashing in and out of his ears.

At some point, Shane must have gotten bored and passed out, as next thing he knew, he woke up with a jolt to the slam of a door behind him.

Snapping his neck around, he immediately pinpointed what was going on. It was late, and he should have gone home hours ago. The streets were dark, and only the occasional streetlight lit up the awfully foggy road tonight.

Shane stood up, stretching his arms out with a yawn, looking around the place soon after. It was almost pitch dark, as all the lights had been turned off, and so had all of the computers. _All but one._

He was honestly surprised to see that Ryan's computer was the one that was left on, still logged onto his account and all. Very… _unprofessional_ of him.

Shane thought for a moment about this. Looking down at the monitor before him, and the closed door behind him, once he had sat down in Ryan’s chair, he had clearly made his decision.

He was just curious to see what Ryan had been working on all day, as he really hadn't been able to see until now.

Scrolling through images and search history, Shane could gather that Ryan was doing an episode for the new season of True Crime, as he really must have been so excited that he had to start early.

A murder, it seemed to be. ‘ _Huh_ ’ Shane thought to himself, really not remembering Ryan going over a murder case with him when they were discussing the new season. Perhaps he had discovered a secret by accident.

A wave of guilt was about to come over him, until he realised that Ryan wouldn't be doing a secret episode next to him, even if he hadn't talked to him at all today.

Shaking his head to himself, he scrolled through more files, finally finding the episode name buried in between all of the image and audio files. Shane’s eyes widened as he pressed his face a little bit closer, almost looking fearful of the words typed onto the monitor.

**_‘The Murder of Shane Madej.’_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOHOO ILL UH.. UPDATE WHENEVER I CAN BYEBYE


	2. Denial

**__**

Shane felt _sick_. He stumbled backwards, hitting his ankle against one of the legs of Ryan’s spinning desk chair, falling to the floor, feeling no pain at all. He panted a little to himself, then got up on his knees, shakily making his way over to the cursed computer to see if he had read the title correctly.

There it was again, in pure black and white, an entire folder created on the subject just today. ‘ ** _The Murder of Shane Madej’_**.

  
Shane shakily got back up, situating himself onto the desk chair again, clicking rather rapidly as he went through more and more files. As well as the actual episodes, Ryan had folders of certain snapshots from each episode, as he kept on swearing that he could see something in each of them.

Shane thought he was _crazy_ for these, telling him to delete them to save up storage on his computer or something along those lines. Now, he was starting to think _he_ was going crazy.

His clicking started to slow the more he noticed what was wrong here, his mind flashing back to a time when Ryan had been yelling at him about a certain picture.

••

_Shane jumped as his shoulder was pulled at, his headphones falling off his head as he looked to his side, seeing Ryan with a scared expression on his face. “Hm? Is there some dust on your screen buddy..??” He asked with a heartfelt smile, honestly happy that Ryan had pulled him back into reality for a few seconds._

_Ryan gave him an unamused look, before clicking a couple times, then pointing at the screen with a shaky finger, seeming to be out of breath. “D-Do you not see it..??” He asked quickly, gesturing towards a pair of ‘eyes’ behind him in a snapshot of an episode._

_Shane squinted, looking at the area Ryan was showing him. He then shook his head, starting to crack a smile as he spotted a disgusted look on his partners face. He proceeded to wipe his sleeve across the screen, chuckling as he heard Ryan’s disgusted gasp._

_“Seems like you have a lotta dust on here-” He began, before getting a shove from Ryan, at least thankful himself that he was laughing too. “Dust!! Always you and the dust!!” Ryan yelled out, half of his tone being sarcastic. “And the wind… don't forget the wind..” Shane added with a smirk, grinning as he caught Ryan rolling his eyes._

_Ryan had his head down on his desk for a joke, but he really did look a bit upset. “What am I gonna have to do to make you believe, put dust all over your computer..??” He asked with a small smile, sighing a little to himself in anticipation._

_“No, cause I'll know that it's dust.” Shane replied, starting to laugh wholeheartedly at this. “F-fuck off!!” Ryan managed to say between his wheezing fits, starting to laugh with Shane. They did that for a while, until they realised 5 minutes had passed, soon connecting themselves back to their jobs._

••

It took Shane a minute or so to snap back to reality. He had forgotten why he had remembered this memory in the first place. Squinting at the pictures, he didn't want to believe what he was seeing.

There, glaring at him through the monitor, were clear, distinct ghostly apparitions around Ryan, staring dead ahead at the camera, sending a numb shiver up his spine.

Clicking through more and more photos, he saw more and more… _ghosts?_ Shane didn't really want to call them ghosts. _He wanted to believe something else._

_Then it hit him._

A file on his murder, not a soul speaking to him today… it really did add up to him being a member of the undead. He couldn't accept this as true. He sat back down on the desk chair, resting his elbows on the table as he covered his eyes with his hands.

_Was he a ghost??_

**No.**

He couldn't bring himself to think it up. He couldn't take all of the information, and how much it added up. _He-_  
  
Shane nearly jumped out of his skin. He was rattled out of thoughts by the sound of dashing feet in the hallway behind him, not having enough time himself to react to it. His teeth were gritted, and his fingers were clutched to the desk, although he could feel nothing at all, he knew he was doing these things.

Turning around at the creak of the door, his eyes widened, his heart stopping, as if he had been shot directly in the chest. He knew that his eyes didn't reach the other, but he stared at him as the male stared down at the active computer, now suddenly remembering that he had opened a ton of files since he had left.

 _Ryan's_ voice echoed through the office, making Shane’s spine shiver, or at least he imagined it doing so. “..H-Hello..??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO BABY!! sorry for the second cliff hanger but oh boy!! What a ride!!


	3. Dead Silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shane attempts to believe in some things he didn’t believe in before.

There was a dead silence that lasted longer than it should have. Longer than the two of them wanted it to last, anyway. Shane could see as clear as day, that Ryan looked rather uncomfortable with the situation before him. Sure, who wouldn’t be..? Having left your computer unattended as you were the last one to leave the building, only to come back and see your files all over the place, it wouldn’t be a weird response to be scared out of your mind.

Shane stared _dead_ ahead at Ryan, his expression still stuck on the shocked one he had grabbed when the other had arrived. He was able to tell from Ryan’s movements, he was freaking out a ton right now. From his shaky steps towards the computer, to his beating heart panicking in his chest, he was losing it.

From all his research over time, Ryan had just gotten more and more paranoid overtime, by finding out about new things that he didn’t even know existed, for example. And hell, once he found out something supernatural he didn’t know before, it became permanently stuck in his head whether he liked it or not.

Shane wished that he could get into Ryan’s head and figure out what he was thinking, as he could clearly see that he was thinking hard about something while approaching the computer. Instead however, he brought his attention back to Ryan’s heartbeat, as he had noticed something rather grim.

As the room was so silent, Shane figured that if he could hear Ryan’s heartbeat, he should be able to hear his own too. But, he couldn’t.

Looking down at his chest with a confused expression, he had never noticed how.. _transparent_ he looked to himself. There were those thoughts again. **‘Ghost.’**

Shane stepped backwards towards the desk, jumping with fright as Ryan yelled out, now looking in his direction. _Oh._

Shane had made a pen roll across the desk, and the wind blowing through Ryan’s hair was enough to make him yell at the moment, with how on edge he was.

There was a short silence as Shane watched Ryan close up his files, seeming to close the ones with the ‘ _ghosts_ ’ in them quicker than the others.

Shane watched as Ryan looked around the room like a deer in headlights, finally turning off his computer properly, sighing to himself as he watched him stand up and start to leave.

A sudden feeling in his gut urged him to dart forward and attempt to get any sort of reaction from Ryan, and he took it, dashing from his position on the desk and running straight for him.

Shane felt like throwing up all of his insides as he fell forward onto the carpet, after feeling himself go _through_ Ryan’s body. That rattled his mind so much, he didn’t even hear the other male leave the room, despite his heavy breaths and fast exit.

A silence soon came over the room again as Shane stood up, looking down at his hands, _looking down at the carpet_ through them.

He wasn’t going to accept it, still. But now he saw it as a possibility.  
  
He _may_ be a ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAA.. hihi!! Sorry for not posting since.. December wow.. uh I’m my bfu mood now though so!! yeah!! More fics to come!! 
> 
> Also.. sorry for this being so short fjfn I’m trying to get back into the groove of writing..


End file.
